An Ally to Death
by Addicted Raider
Summary: Anything can happen in the wizarding world. And that's why people are dead. That's why people are dying. That's why Death Eaters are still roaming the Earth.
1. Prologue

You all know the story. Harry Potter destroys all of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes, kills Lord Voldemort and saves the day.

But what about the others? Those miserable scummy, little brats that everybody seemed to have forgotten about?

The Death Eaters?

They may not be as terrifying as Voldemort, but they are just as dangerous. But guess who had to get rid of them?

That's right. Me. Scrawny little black-haired Logan Chambers.

Let's begin.

* * *

It was late at night. Moonlight seemed to stretch on through the loud streets of London. But something was different. Everything seemed to be quiet; too quiet. London was popular, cars constantly running through it. But not now. Now, you could hear a fly buzzing in the next street over. It wasn't right.

Then, there was a noise. A noise that seemed to drift all the way down into the Underground.

_Whoosh, whoosh. _

Two people had appeared out of nowhere.

One, Minerva McGonagall.

Two, Nicholas Jenkins.

It was Nicholas Jenkins first day on the job. He was 24, and had never done anything like this job before, aside from work experience at Durmstrang.

Minerva McGonagall, however, had done this before. She was holding a baby, wrapped in a blanket, who looked like he had just been cut several times by a sword.

He hadn't, of course, but something very close.

'Mr Jenkins, walk with me,' Minerva whispered, ushering Jenkins towards the front door of Number Thirteen, Fernic Circuit.

'This baby was almost killed after a close encounter with a Death Eater. His father, Dominic Chambers was an alcoholic Death Eater, who cast the killing curse on his wife, Genevieve, two months after this baby was born. Tonight, he was murdered by another Death Eater for unknown reasons, and this child, Logan Chambers, was the only one who escaped,' Minerva placed the baby slowly on the doorstep.

'But,' Minerva continued, dropping her voice lower. 'No one knows what will become of him.'

Jenkins had finally been sure he could trust his voice not to tremble. 'This baby…what…? What do you…mean "What will become of him"?'

'This baby…will be a danger.' McGonagall exhaled slowly. Jenkins rubbed his hands against his face twice.

And then they disapparated.


	2. Chapter 1: Hallucinations?

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

A flash of green light and sounds of screaming.

A cloaked figure.

Two figures. A man and a woman. Standing in a blur of darkness.

All in the eyes of a baby.

A boy.

And there, unable to concentrate any longer, the boy awoke.

To detention.

* * *

Logan Chambers couldn't stand school anymore. He needed something fresh, something new.

Yet that was exactly what was happening now.

A new teacher, a fresh teacher, was standing at the front of the room, staring at him.

Logan was the only one in detention, and it made him uncomfortable.

The teacher hadn't blinked in twenty minutes, and he had a carved stick on his desk.

'Who does he think he is? Merlin?' Logan thought, scratching his head nervously.

At eleven, he had mixed feelings about many things, including teachers.

But this one he had made up.

This teacher was creepy.

Logan glanced the clock. 4:27. He stood up.

'Uh…sir?' He stammered.

'Yes, Mr. Chambers?' Logan bit his lip. He had never had this teacher, nor had any of his friends, yet this teacher had known his name. The teacher frowned.

'Well, spit it out!'

'Oh, uh…sorry sir, but my detention time is up…sir.'

'Oh? Well, then, Logan,' the teacher said, raising his eyebrows.

Logan tried not to question.

'You may go.'

Logan grabbed his school bag and hurried out the detention door. He turned to the left and huddled against the wall. He peered through the window. The teacher had his carved stick in-hand, and was waving it about, mouthing words, creating sparks out of it. Logan didn't believe his eyes.

By the next fifteen seconds, the room had changed into a room with a long table and many chairs.

People dressed in black cloaks sat at each chair, and the teacher was now dressed in a black cloak, too.

Logan had a flashback.

_A green flash, and the woman was dead, her last breathing coming out like steam on a winter's day._

_The man and the woman lay next to him, lifeless on the ground like a marionette without strings. The boy crawled away, fast as he could. An evil laugh followed him through the giant halls of the house. He reached a door. He tried to stretch up, but failed._

_He was caught._

Logan turned away, hands on his forehead and panting.

There was a sound of grinding, and Logan turned back around. A man was peering through the window, looking for a sign of anyone.

Logan had crouched down past the view from the window. There was a shuffling sound, and the light from the window disappeared.

The blinds had been shut.

* * *

Logan was walking through the light of the setting sun, wandering the forest track, thinking about what had just happened at the detention room. It was as if his eyes had betrayed reality, and gone into a fantasy world.

What if it wasn't his eyes, but his brain? Was he going crazy? Was an appointment to a psychiatrist needed to be booked?

But the thought that it wasn't fake swirled around his brain. What if his eyes weren't deceiving him? What if his brain was still a faithful ally?

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a rustling bush near him.

'Hello?' He said, looking around.

There was another rustle, but Logan still couldn't tell where it was coming from.

He kept walking.

'_Colloshoo!' _

Logan turned around.

'Who's there?' He asked, looking around for a third time.

He tried to start running, but his feet wouldn't move. His shoes were stuck to the ground. He grabbed a nearby branch to try and pull himself up, but his shoes were stuck to the ground like super-glue.

He bent down, took them off and started running.

Something weird was going on.

The ground was rough. His feet were getting prickled by sharp rocks. But he kept running.

Logan stopped; he was getting tired.

But a yellow blast on the ground next to him made him continue running.

'Stop…shooting! I haven't…done anything!' Logan yelled, in between pants.

'_Stupefy!_' Someone yelled from behind a tree, and a red blast shot right past his head.

'Oh, God!' Logan screamed, his feet hurting more than ever. He started sprinting.

More red blasts flew past.

'Stop!' Logan yelled, hoping something would happen if he said so.

But it didn't.

Logan dove into a bush to dodge a green blast.

He closed his eyes, and tried to remember where he had seen the green blast before.

_A mark. A dark mark on his own arm drove the cloaked human away. He cried, but no one seemed to hear him. He was alone. Alone in the cruel world that would torture him until his death._

Logan was driven back to reality after several heavy tree branches landed very close to him. He ran through the bushes, hoping that they would hide him away from the cloaked figure.

'_Confringo!' _The figure yelled behind him, and several bushes and grassy spots lit up as a ball of fire rebounded off several of the trees.

They had run to a lake.

Sweating, Logan dove into it and swam as far down as he could.

He held his breath as long as he could at the bottom of the lake. Then, when he couldn't hold it any longer he came up, and searched around.

* * *

Tired and scared, Logan came to the edge of the forest.

But then, more rustling.

'Oh, come on!'

But before he had time to start running, he tripped. His legs were tied with ropes.

'What do you want from me?!' He yelled, and several people walking by turned their heads to look at him.

'Uh…' Logan mumbled, and he looked around him.

There was no cloaked figure.

Or any ropes.


End file.
